wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Death knight organizations
:For other uses, see Death Knight (hero class), Death knight (Warcraft II), and Death knight (disambiguation) Death Knight is the name of two distinct orders of powerful necromancers. These orders share a few things in common, including riding horses with horned skulls for heads and some similar abilities. The death knights of the Second War were powerful undead necromancers created by Gul'dan to replace the warlocks slaughtered by Orgrim Doomhammer. The most prominent of the death knights was Teron Gorefiend. A new order of death knights emerged during the Third War, in service to the Lich King. They were created from living and undead humans (and occasionally other races) who had been granted unholy runeblades, and most were former paladins who had forsaken the Holy Light. In World of Warcraft, the Death Knight is the first of the Hero Classes, see Death Knight (hero class). Death Knights of the Horde During the First War, warlocks and necrolytes composed the magic users of the Horde. However, when Orgrim Doomhammer seized power for himself, the warlocks of the Shadow Council were branded as traitors to the Horde and executed en masse, leaving the Horde without its leading practitioners of demonic magic. Only Gul'dan the Warlock and a few others survived by pledging allegiance to the new warchief. left|thumb|A Horde Death Knight of the Second War in WoW.Seeking to please Doomhammer, Gul'dan promised him an army of undead warriors loyal only to him. After a number of failures, Gul'dan summoned his necrolyte followers and sacrificed them in an altar of Blackroot and Ironwood. This sacrifice allowed him to imbue the spirits of the members of the Shadow Council into the corpses of the fallen Knights of Stormwind. Thus the death knights were born. Each death knight was given a jeweled truncheon into which the powers of the slain necrolytes was imbued. Doomhammer was pleased with Gul'dan's creations, however, he ignored the fact that the spirits of the Shadow Council warlocks remained loyal to Gul'dan. The dreaded undead spellcasters were distributed among the Horde clans, and some of them crossed the Dark Portal and established themselves in Draenor, joining the forces of the Elder Shaman Ner'zhul as well as Mogor the Ogre-Lord. With the Alliance victory, most of the death knights were destroyed, though some of them were rallied by Teron Gorefiend, who offered his allegiance to Ner'zhul in exchange of a world for the death knights alone to conquer. During the destruction of Draenor, many death knights ventured alongside Ner'zhul into the Twisting Nether. Thus they were captured by the Burning Legion and transformed into liches Fate following the Second War and the Draenor Expedition While a new, distinct order of death knights has arisen in Azeroth, no death knights of the original order are known to have survived. Any in Azeroth would likely have been destroyed by the Alliance of Lordaeron, though it is possible some did not follow Ner'zhul and remained on Draenor. It is believed by some that the Black Riders of Deadwind Pass are surviving death knights of this order (perhaps Attumen). This is speculated on in the Alliance Player's Guide and the Horde Player's Guide. Ghostriders, the spirits of death knights, still haunt the roads of Shadowmoon Valley. So far, the only physical death knight that has been spotted is the infamous Teron Gorefiend, who has joined forces with Illidan. As suggested by the Netherwing quest line, Teron Gorefiend has apparently created or is creating a new order of death knights from the ranks of the fel orcs. Whether these death knights are living or dead is unclear. Death Knights of the Scourge When Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron gave himself over to Frostmourne during the Third War, he became Lich King Ner'zhul's first death knight, sworn to the Scourge and invested with dark powers to carry out its will. Since then, paladin warriors who accede to the call of the Scourge and make a pact to serve the Lich King receive a vampiric runeblade specially crafted for them and are anointed by Ner’zhul as one of his death knights. Thus the Lich King fashions his corrupted paladins: his greatest champions — living or undead — in his campaign to conquer all of Azeroth. To become a death knight, a Paladin must vow before Ner’zhul (or one of his designates) to serve the Scourge, be accepted, and then receive a vampiric runeblade forged specifically for him. To become a death knight, the Holy Warrior is given one of the empathic weapons known as vampiric runeblades by Ner’zhul or one of his designates. Once the runeblade is used to corrupt his holy powers and turn a hero into a death knight, it becomes that knight’s personal weapon and is slowly charged with the life energies of those it injures and slays thereafter. Death knights are immune to attempts to alter their alignment magically. Holy weapons and spells that specifically target those of evil alignment (such as holy smite), however, do extra damage to death knights. A death knight gains the ability to inflict disease upon a touched target, as per the spell contagion. Death knight may project a beam of necromantic energy, called Death Coil that unerringly strikes its target. similarly, undead creatures are healed of a like amount of damage when struck by the death coil. The death knight may summon the dead to fight alongside him in combat. This ability is similar to the animate dead spell. As he continues to embrace the darkness, the life force of the death knight ebbs as it is focused into strengthening and maintaining his physical form. An experienced death knight discovers how to leech the life force of those he slays in combat. For each living creature he kills, the death knight recovers some of his health. A death knight can become undying, the death knight becomes immune to all death spells and magical death effects. This immunity does not protect the death knight from other sorts of attacks such as physical damage, poison, petrification or other effects even if they might be lethal. A fully trained death knight may project an unholy aura, in a ten-foot radius that will heal damage to any undead controlled by the death knight and/or to those of evil alignment allied to the death knight, divided among those in the area of the aura’s effect as chosen by the death knight. The death knight can also heal himself. Those of good alignment take damage instead. Other once-noble paladins would follow in Arthas' steps. During the fall of Lordaeron, the Order of the Silver Hand was disbanded, and its leader Uther Lightbringer slain. Some of the paladins traveled to the plague-ridden colonies, seeking to continue to help the people of the land. Though the Paladins were immune to disease of any kind, they were persecuted by the general populace who believed that they had been infected by the foul plague. Embittered by this rejection, a few traveled north to find the plague's source. Much as Arthas had before them, these renegade paladins succumbed to bitter hatred over the course of their grueling quest. When they finally reached Ner'zhul's icy fortress in Northrend they had become dark and brooding. The Lich King offered them untold power in exchange for their services and loyalty. The weary, vengeful warriors accepted his dark pact, and although they retained their humanity, their twisted souls were bound to his evil will for all time. Bestowed with black runeblades and shadowy undead steeds, death knights serve as the Scourge's mightiest generals.'' Playable Hero Class Main article: Death Knight (hero class) In Wrath of the Lich King, Death Knights will be the first available Hero Class. Tabletop In the Warcraft RPG, the death knight is a prestige class (an advanced class with certain requirements for entry). It is comparable to the blackguard, a prestige class in Dungeons & Dragons. The would-be death knight must vow to serve the Scourge and must receive a vampiric runeblade from the Lich King. Notable Death Knights Other Death Knights: Lord Nightsorrow, Lord Soulrender, Lord Dethstorm, Lord Maldazzar, Lord Darkhallow, Lord Lightstalker, Baron Bloodbane, Baron Felblade, Duke Dreadmoore, Duke Ragereaver, Baron Frostfel, Baron Perenolde, Duke Wintermaul, and Baron Morte. Vampiric Runeblade To become a death knight, the hero is given one of the empathic weapons known as vampiric runeblades by Ner'zhul or one of his designates. Once the runeblade is used to turn a hero into a death knight, it becomes that knight's personal weapon and it slowly charged with the life energies of those injured and slays thereafter. Death knights are few and far between now, but their legacy lives on. The runeblade is one example of their terrible power. It channels life force, which bestows a kin of life upon the blade itself. Though not very intelligent, the runeblade has a strong survival instinct. When a death knight who owns a runeblade is destroyed, the sword dampens its powers, taking on the appearance of a nondescript magical weapon. It uses its empathic powers to manipulate its next owner - encouraging feelings of possession and anger, discouraging kindness and altruism. Once it gains enough control over its owner, it encourages him to seek out the secret places where death knights still dwell. Only then can the runeblade accomplish its goal of gaining a new master See also *Death Knight (hero class) *Deathknight (Naxxramas mob) *Necro Knight (Naxxramas mob) *Dark Knight *Statistics of death knights in Warcraft II *Death Knight, Warcraft II Strategy *Death Knight Sabatons *Death Knight Darkreaver. Category:Creatures Category:Undead Category:Death Knights Category:Classes Category:Warcraft I, II, III Units/Classes Category:Wrath of the Lich King